Big Time Fan Girl
by musicrox14
Summary: A girl from Massachusetts who's a huge fan of Big Time Rush & famous in her town gets hit by a drunk driver. Big Time Rush decides to visit her. What happens when Big Time Rush meets Victoria Kane? Read to find out. Rated T just in case.


_musicrox14- Logan, can you do the disclaimer?_

_Logan- Doing homework!_

_musicrox14- Will someone please do the disclaimer?_

_Gustavo- I'll do it._

_musicrox14- we want to make a point, not scare the audience._

_Kendall- I'll do it._

_musicrox14- Thank you Kendall. Since nobody else wants to do it without scaring the audience._

_Kendall- That's because Logan's helping Carlos & James with homework & Kelly's helping Gustavo write his next song._

_musicrox14- Ah_

_Kendall- musicrox14 doesn't own anything but her OC's._

_musicrox14- Thank you._

_**Victoria Kane was just walking along, on her way to school, when this speeding car with a drunk driver is driving down the street she was just walking across. The car doesn't stop & hits her. A resident nearby walks out to get her newspaper when she sees Victoria lying on the street with her backpack on. She immediately calls 911 & explains what probably happened & her current state. The woman who made the call heard sirens in the distance, but stays with her anyways, fearful that the little girl might die. The girl was only 16 years old, on her way to her high school. **_

Meanwhile, Big Time Rush is just watching the news, when this strange report comes up.

Reporter- I'm on the scene where the locally famous Victoria Kane has just been run over & is on her way to the hospital. We asked this woman who found her.

Woman- I saw a little girl just walking across the street, like I always do. I then went to get myself breakfast, & when I went to get my newspaper a few minutes later, I saw her lying on the ground. I then ran inside & called 911. I stayed with her because I was scared that she'd die & I'm still scared.

Kendall- Doesn't that girl look familiar guys?

Carlos- Yeah. Wait a minute. She's wearing a beanie with some name on it. Logan, can you zoom in?

_**Logan zooms in**_

James- Isn't that the Winter Hill Community Innovation School logo?

Kendall- Yeah it is. Let's look in the yearbook archives.

Logan- It says here that Victoria Kane went to that school & is currently a junior in high school.

Kendall- Poor Victoria. I still don't know how we recognize her.

Carlos- Wait a minute. James, do you still have the photos from the concert in Mansfield, Mass?

James- Yeah. Why?

Carlos- Pull them up!

Kendall- That's why we recognize her! She went to that concert. She must have meant those hearts with her hands for me.

Carlos- I think that we should fly out there & visit her. She's a huge fan & according to her fanfictions, she's a huge fan.

Kendall- & according to her review on my video for Check Yes Juliet, she said that her biggest dream was to meet us, but apparently, she gave up on that dream, but she's still obsessed with us.

James- Well let's go!

Logan- Don't we have to ask Gustavo?

Carlos- He has a point.

Kendall- OK, we'll ask Gustavo first & then go to see her.

_At Rocque Records_

Kendall- Gustavo!

Gustavo- What?

Kendall- One of our biggest fans in the world is in the hospital. We want to go visit her.

Gustavo- What hospital?

Kendall- Cambridge Hospital in Massachusetts. Where she's from, she's famous. She's been all over the papers over the years.

Gustavo- We'll take my private jet. Kelly, get us a hotel in Somerville!

Kelly- Gustavo, there aren't any! There's one near Somerville, which is in Boston.

Gustavo- That'll do then. Let's go dogs.

_Back at the Palm Woods_

Kendall- Mom!

Jenny- Yeah Kendall?

Kendall- The guys, Gustavo, Kelly, & I are going to Boston for a while to visit our biggest fan.

Jenny- Who is she?

Kendall- Victoria Kane. She's famous where she's from. She's even on the news.

Jenny- Alright. Katie & I will stay here for the entire time you're gone & play with Kyle.

Carlos- Thanks Momma Knight!

Kendall- Guys, we need to get packing!

James- Kendall's right! If we want to be there then we have to leave tonight & so we need to pack now!

_A few hours later_

Kendall- Are you all ready?!

Carlos- Yep.

Logan- Set.

James- Good to go.

Kendall- OK, well Kelly just texted me & she said that the limo is outside. They're waiting for us in the limo.

Logan- Let's go then.

Jenny- Hang on. Katie!

_**Comes out of the bag**_

Katie- Yes mom?

Jenny- You're not going. Now say goodbye to the boys.

Katie- Bye guys.

_**Katie hugs the guys, hugging Kendall last & the hardest**_

Katie- I'll miss you big brother.

Kendall- I'll miss you too little sister.

_at the airport_

Gustavo- Are you dogs ready?

Big Time Rush- Yup.

_at Cambridge Hospital_

Gustavo- Where is Victoria Kane?

Nurse- I'm sorry, but unless you are a friend or family, I can't let you by.

Gustavo- Carlos?

_**Carlos picks her up by the collar**_

Gustavo- We need to see her now! We've flown in all the way from LA to see her! Now are you going to let us see her or not?

Nurse- Room 217. Second floor.

Kendall- Thank you.

_**Carlos puts the nurse down**_

_in room 217_

Kendall- How're you feeling Victoria?

Victoria- Kendall Schmidt? Carlos Pena Jr.? James Maslow? Logan Henderson? (whoops, I almost spelled it Hendarson. LOL)

Kendall- Yup.

Victoria- Why am I sore all over?

Carlos- You were hit by a car on your way to school.

Victoria- Oh yeah. Some drunk driver didn't stop & ended up hitting me.

Doctor- Oh good you're awake. You may have noticed that you're experiencing extreme pain. We're gonna have to take some X-rays to be sure that you didn't break anything.

Victoria- -

Kendall- Would you like me to come with you Victoria?

_**Victoria nods**_

Carlos- We're going with you two too.

Kendall- No, she specifically said-

Victoria- Just let them. No need to be a nutcase. _**she signs**_

Kendall- What'd she say Logan?

Logan- She said to just let us & that there is no need to be a nutcase.

_**Everyone laughs**_

Kendall- Please tell me it isn't true.

Victoria- I signed what I meant.

Logan- Nice. _**pats Victoria on the shoulder. Victoria winces & whines.**_Sorry!

Victoria- It's OK, just be careful.

_**Carlos lifts her into the wheelchair. Victoria whimpers during the whole thing in pain.**_

_a few minutes later_

Doctor- Well, she did manage to break every bone in her body but her skull, ribs, & spine. She should be fine within a few months.

Kendall- Oh god. I'll call Gustavo.

_on the phone_

Gustavo- What's up Kendall?

Kendall- I was wondering if Victoria can come back on the jet.

Gustavo- As long as it's OK with her family & they come with her.

Kendall- OK. Thanks Gustavo.

Gustavo- You're welcome. Bye.

Kendall- Bye.

Carlos- What'd he say?

Kendall- He said it's OK as long as we ask her family & they come back with us.

Victoria- That shouldn't be too hard. Carlos, can you get my cell phone?

Carlos- Where is it?

Victoria- It's in my locker in my room. The combo is 21, 14, 7.

Carlos- KK.

Victoria- When you get it, bring it back here & speed dial m.

Kendall- For mommy, right?

Victoria- Yeah, how'd you know?

Kendall- Our characters on the episode "Big Time Mansion"-

Victoria- Had to dial m for mommy when you mansion sat for Gustavo.

Kendall- Yeah. How'd you...?

Victoria- I'm obsessed. My parents said so though too. I never knew until they said something.

Kendall- Ah.

Carlos- Here you go.

Victoria- Carlos, you're gonna have to hold it up to my ear dude.

Carlos- Good point.

Willow Kane- Hello?

Victoria- Mom? It's me.

Willow- What's the matter baby? the school called & said you weren't in school.

Victoria- Look at the news.

Willow- You were hit by a car!

Victoria- Yes. I'm at the hospital now. I need you to come here. Bring dad.

Willow- OK. See you soon.

Victoria- Uh huh. Bye.

Willow- Bye.

Victoria- Thanks Carlos. You guys will meet my parents within half an hour.

_about half an hour later_

Willow- Hey baby! Who are they?

Victoria- Mom, dad. These are the members of Big Time Rush. There's Kendall, Carlos, Logan, & James. Guys, these are my parents, Willow & Wyatt Kane.

Willow- Nice to meet you.

Kendall- Same.

Willow- What were you going to talk to us about baby girl?

Victoria- Gustavo agreed that we could go to LA with the guys.

Kendall- She'd become famous with our help.

Victoria- We just need you to agree & come with us.

Willow- I'm OK with it. Wyatt?

Wyatt- That's fine by me.

Kendall- I'll call Kelly & let her know that you three are coming back with us.

_Kane residence_

Kelly- You talked to Gustavo about this right?

Kendall- Of course. I made sure it was OK by him before asking her & her parents.

Kelly- Guys? Victoria?

Carlos, James, Victoria, & Logan- He did call Gustavo. Gustavo said that as long as it was OK with her parents & they'd be willing to come with us, they could come back with us.

Kelly- Alright.

_back in LA_

Kendall- I'm glad to be back.

Victoria- Daddy, you did buy us a place here, right?

Wyatt- Yup. I made sure of that before we came out here.

Victoria- Where is it?

Wyatt- 162 Sweet Street. (random address)

Kendall- That's right next door to the Palm Woods. We can drive if you'd like.

Wyatt- It's OK. I got a license that's effective nationwide.

James- Nationwide is on your side.

Victoria- Carlos, can you please slap him?

_**Carlos slaps him upside the head**_

James- OW!

Victoria- Thanks Carlos.

Carlos- You're welcome.

Victoria- I would high five you, but... _**looks down at her arms**_

Carlos- Of course. I know.

Kendall- Let's just get back to the Palm Woods.

Victoria- & our apartment.

James- Are you sure you three will be fine on your own? We could move in with Kendall's mom.

Willow- I know you guys care, but we'll be fine.

Logan- I'll ask my mom if I can stay with you guys because, like my character, I had studied to be a doctor.

_**everyone gives Logan weird looks**_

Logan- What?

James- It's a bit strange that you're similar to your character that way, but not any other way.

Logan- Well Kendall is the laid back one in real life & on tv, James is the crazy one & Carlos is the funny one.

Victoria- He's got a point there dude. _**she whimpers**_

Carlos- Logan, the two of us will stay with her.

Kendall- No. If two of us stay with her, we all stay with her. If that's OK with you Mr. & Mrs. Kane.

Willow- That's fine. We managed to buy a mansion with 24 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, 3 living rooms, 2 dining rooms, 1 kitchen, 1 exercise room, 4 game rooms, & 24 computer rooms.

Kendall- Wouldn't you get lost in this place?

Willow- We set up a bed in every room so that if that was to happen, we could just sleep in the room we're in.

Kendall- Smart idea. I'll call my mom

Carlos- Me too

James- Me three

Logan- Me four.

_a few minutes later._

Kendall- My mom said yes.

Carlos- Mine too.

James- Mine three.

Logan- Mine said no.

Carlos- Why not?

Logan- She said that I had to watch Presley.

Kendall- What if you said that you can take her here? Is that OK Ms. Kane?

Willow- Fine by me.

Logan- Yeah. Mom, what if I take her here & we can all watch her here. Victoria's mom said it was fine. OK. Thanks mom. Bye.

Victoria- What'd she say? _**She signs**_

Logan- She said it was OK. I'll be right back with Presley.

_half an hour later._

Presley- Hi guys.

Kendall, Carlos, & James- Hey Presley.

Presley- Who's she?

Carlos- That's Victoria Kane. She's here with her parents because we wanted to take care of her for a while & she wants to become famous.

Presley- Really?

_**Victoria nods**_

Presley- Very nice to meet you Victoria.

Victoria- Nice to meet you too Presley._**She signs**_

Presley- You can call me Pres.

Victoria- Still nice to meet you Pres._**She signs**_

Presley- Thanks.

_ a few months later at the beach_

Carlos- I'm glad you're all healed honey.

Victoria- So am I baby.

_**They walk along the dock that was naturally created. James & the guys are behind them. Cedric, Victoria's brother, is in front of them, sitting at the edge. Victoria starts to walk back when she comes across a ditch in the dock. She stares down it because she doesn't know how to swim. James walks up & pushes her ahead, knocking her into the ditch.**_

Carlos- What did you do that for?!

James- She didn't move!

Carlos- She's afraid of heights you idiot! Sydney!

_**Sydney, Carlos' dog (in real life & in this fanfic) runs up to Carlos & sits, wagging her tail.**_

Sydney- Bark! Bark!

Carlos- Go get her!

_**Sydney jumps in the water & finds Victoria immediately. Sydney swims down & grabs her by her bathing suit. At this time, Victoria is unconscious. Sydney brings Victoria up on the beach.**_

Carlos- Good girl.

Kendall- What happened?!

Carlos- Ask James!

James- She was staring down the ditch & she wasn't moving, so I pushed her. She fell into the ditch. _**During his explanation, Carlos is trying to revive her.**_

Logan- You idiot! Everyone knew she can't swim to save her life!

_**Victoria coughs, waking up. She tries to stand up, but Carlos keeps her seated.**_

Carlos- Honey, you just nearly drowned. You need to be checked out by a doctor. OK?

Victoria- OK. Kendall, can you punch James for me? _**she whispers, weakened by the near death experience**_

_**Kendall punches James as hard as he can.**_

James- OW! Then again, I deserved it.

Logan- Yeah. You'll be here in 5 minutes? Thank you so much.

Kendall- What was the phone call?

Logan- That was the paramedics. They are going to be here in five minutes.

Carlos- Thank god.

Victoria- 'Litos? _**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah honey?

Victoria- I'm cold. _**she whispers**_

Carlos- Kendall, get me my towel.

_**Kendall passes Carlos his towel. Carlos wraps the towel around Victoria. She then falls asleep from exhaustion from fighting for her life.**_

_**Paramedics arrive**_

Paramedic- Is she OK?

Carlos- She just fell asleep because she was literally fighting for her life underwater.

Kendall- I'll get her brother.

Carlos- You left her brother alone?!

Kendall- Well, I only have older brothers! I don't have younger siblings!

Logan- Guys! Calm the heck down!

James- Whoa. Never heard him yell like that.

Logan- That's because I never try to yell. It makes my voice hoarse. _**he squeaks**_

Kendall- That would make sense. After all, he practically never yells & when he does & he speaks afterwards, he loses his voice.

Logan- Like right now. _**he signs**_

Carlos- He said like right now.

Kendall- Really?

_**Victoria wakes up**_

Victoria- Yeah._**she whispers**_

Kendall- You saw that?

Victoria- Of course I did. What did the paramedic say?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- She said to stay lying down until you wake up & to then go home. You have to stay in bed for 48 hours.

Victoria- 2 days?! 2 days! Oh my god._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Its for your health honey.

Victoria- OK, OK. Do you mind taking me home?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sure.

_at Victoria's house_

Carlos- Mr. & Mrs. Kane?! Are you home?

Officer John- Mr. & Mrs. Kane are dead. They were murdered an hour ago.

Carlos- We were all at the beach when they were killed. The paramedics can tell that we were all there.

Officer John- No need. We already talked to them. They said that you were all on the beach.

Carlos- Thank you so much.

Officer John- Of course. Since Victoria is a rising star, this case will be with the LA SVU unit.

Cragen- Hi, I'm Donald Cragen & I'm the captain of the team.

Benson- Hi, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm one of the field agents.

Stabler- I'm Elliot Stabler & I'm Olivia's partner.

Tutuola- I'm Odafin Tutuola & I'm also a field agent.

Munch- I'm John Munch & I'm Fin's partner.

Carlos- Hi. I'm Carlos Pena & this is Victoria Kane in my arms.

Kendall- Hi. I'm Kendall Schmidt & next to me is Victoria's brother, Cedric.

James- I'm James Maslow.

Logan- & I'm Logan Henderson.

Elliot- Do any of you know what happened here?

Carlos- We just got back from the beach. Victoria's just taking a nap because she nearly drowned this morning.

Sydney- Bark! Bark!

Elliot- Who's this? _**he says, petting Sydney's head**_

Carlos- This is my dog, Sydney. She saved Victoria from drowning.

James- She would have died if Sydney hadn't swam down & saved her.

Elliot- Natural lifeguard dog, huh?

Carlos- She sure is. Is there a place where we can lie Victoria down?

Elliot- 'Liv! I'm taking Carlos, Victoria, Sydney & their friends back to the station!

Fin- I'll go wit ya.

_at the station_

Elliot- There you go.

Carlos- Thanks. The paramedics said that she's supposed to be in bed at home, but her house is a crime scene, so this'll have to do.

Fin- How long did they say she'd have to be laying down?

Carlos- They said two days.

Elliot- That should be long enough to take down her parents' murderer. If not shorter than we need.

Victoria- Did I just hear right? My parents are dead? _**she whispers**_

Carlos- It's true. Victoria, these are detectives Elliot Stabler & Odafin Tutuola.

Victoria- I can't believe this._**she whispers**_ _**then starts crying**_

Carlos- It's OK honey. It's OK.

Victoria- Now I'm an orphan. How am I supposed to live baby? _**She whispers**_

Carlos- I don't know baby.

Elliot- Well I can talk to my wife, pull some strings & adopt you myself.

Victoria- I'd like that. Thank you detective Stabler.

_two days later_

Victoria- It's official. I'm Victoria Stabler now.

Carlos- This is great! We can still be together!

Elliot- & now you also have an officer as your dad.

Carlos- Now we have protection from fans whenever your dad's in the crowd!

Elliot- That's right.

Victoria- Yeah. Well at least I can get to high school without fans surrounding me. At least I'll now be more popular.

Carlos- What are you talking about?

Victoria- I sang live on radio Disney, Country 102.5, & Kiss 108.

Carlos- Nice.

Victoria- I'm also online.

Carlos- Who put you online?

Victoria- I thought Antonio told you. He was supposed to tell you that he put me online after I was adopted by detective Stabler.

Carlos- Nope.

Victoria- I'm going to have to talk to him.

_**Sydney comes running & knocks Victoria over**_

Victoria- Hahaha Hi Sydney hahaha.

Carlos- Sydney! Down!

Victoria- Calm down Carlos.

Sydney- Bark! Bark!

Victoria- Hey Sydney. Good girl? Good girl? Carlos, how could you yell at her constantly? She's too sweet for that.

Carlos- I don't always yell at her.

Victoria- You do when I'm around. _**she says, hugging Sydney. Sydney licks her**_

Carlos- I know. I'm sorry.

Victoria- You need to be gentle with her.

Carlos- I'm sorry Sydney.

Victoria- That's better. You really need to learn to control your anger baby.

Carlos- I know honey.

Victoria- Watch. Sydney, stand. _**she stands on all fours**_ Lie down. _**she drops, lying down**_Roll over _**she does so**_

Carlos- Maybe you're better with her than I am.

Victoria- She can sense emotions you know. You can't be angry all the time with her. She won't obey if you show anger & frustration with her all the time. I do that with my dog, Marney.

Carlos- Have I ever met Marney?

Victoria- Nope. Marney!

_**Marney, Victoria's red husky puppy with blue eyes, comes running up with Fox, James' grey husky puppy with one blue eye & one brown eye (I think, if I get it wrong, tell me)**_

Victoria- Carlos, this is Marney. Marney, this is my boyfriend Carlos.

Marney- Bark bark!

Carlos- She's so adorable! She almost looks exactly like Fox.

Victoria- James! I know you're in here!

James- How'd you find out?

Victoria- Fox is here. As cute as he is, it's a sure sign that you're around.

James- True. Marney does look a lot like Fox.

Victoria- Maybe they're from the same litter. I know a guy. Give me a few minutes.

Jack- Hey Victoria. What's up?

Victoria- Hey Jack. I was wondering if you can perform a test that can tell if two puppies are from the same litter?

Jack- Sure. Do you have the puppies with you?

Victoria- Yeah. Meet me at the police station. My house is no longer available.

Jack- OK. Why is it not available?

Victoria- I'm a Stabler now Jack.

Jack- Your mom & dad are dead?

Victoria- Yeah.

Jack- Sorry to hear that.

Victoria- It's OK. I'll see you in five minutes?

Jack- Yeah. Bye.

_**Victoria hangs up**_

Victoria- OK, he's on his way. He should be here in about five minutes.

James- Isn't it still strange that Fox & Marney look so much alike?

Victoria- Yeah, but we'll find out in a minute or so if they're related.

Jack- Hey Victoria. Sorry to hear about your parents. Where are the pups I have to test?

James- Right here. Fox, be good.

Victoria- That goes for you too Marney.

_**Fox & Marney bark**_

_a few minutes later_

They aren't related in any way except for their ancestor, the wolf.

Victoria- Thanks Jack.

Jack- Anytime.

_**Jack leaves**_

Carlos- I'm kinda glad they're not related.

Victoria- Why?

Carlos- Look.

Victoria- Awww! Puppy love!

James- Stole the words right out of my mouth.

Carlos- Marney is an adorable husky though Victoria.

Victoria- & Sydney is a gorgeous German shepherd Carlos.

_**Victoria realizes that her parents couldn't see Marney's life anymore & starts to cry & sits down, head in her hands**_

Carlos- What's the matter honey? _**he asks, sitting down & wrapping his arm around her**_

Victoria- My parents have always wanted to see Marney fall in love & have puppies, but now they can't. _**she cries, snuggling into Carlos**_

Carlos- They can. Just not here on Earth.

Victoria- I know. I just wish that they could have seen it all from Earth.

Carlos- I bet they do too. Think about it though. They're in a better place now than they were here on Earth.

Victoria- I know. Thanks Carlitos.

Carlos- You're welcome honey.

_**they kiss passionately**_

Carlos- I know it hurts now, but you'll feel better soon.

Victoria- I know.

Cathy- & you'll always have us if & when you need us.

Victoria- Thanks mom.

Kathleen- & since you're my age, you'll be in the same school & grade as me.

Victoria- Cool. At least I'll have someone I recognize in school.

Kendall- You'll have us too. I just got off the phone with our manager & he said that we are going to public school whether we wanted to or not.

James- So you'll always have us nearby when you need us.

Carlos- I'll make sure we're in the same classes.

Victoria- Oh thank god. I was scared I'd be alone in my classes

Kathleen- Nope. I talked to the principal yesterday & he said that the five of you would be in cluster 2 with me. You'll have to see Mr. Ellen about electives.

Victoria- I already know I'm taking chorus, band, & Spanish

Carlos- Me too!

Kendall- Same, but I'm taking advanced string ensemble instead of band.

Logan- Same, but I'm taking comprehensive music theory.

James- intro to music theater

Victoria- So Carlos & I are the only ones with all of the same classes?

Kathleen- I'm with you & Carlos. I know all this information because my mom is a teacher there. BTW, you'll all get into your chosen electives.

Victoria- Sweet!

Kathleen- I know right?

Elliot- I'm home!

Kathleen- In here dad!

Elliot- Hey. I'm guessing Kathleen has told you all about your classes?

Cathy- She did!

Kathleen- BTW, classes start tomorrow.

(it's September 3rd there)

Victoria- One issue though. I can't run anywhere. The day I nearly drowned really weakened my body. My doctor already knows this too.

Kathleen- Your doctor should send a note then. During orientation tomorrow, Mr. Prescott should give you an elevator key & assign you an elevator buddy in case something goes wrong.

Victoria- OK.

Carlos-Would you happen to have his email by chance?

Kathleen- Yes actually. Here you go.

Carlos- Thank you.

_**he hops on a computer.**_

_**He writes**_

**Dear Mr. Prescott,**

**Please assign me as Victoria Stabler's elevator partner. I am her boyfriend & I want to protect her if anything goes wrong. It would be much appreciated to be chosen.**

**Thank you,**

**Carlos Pen****a Jr.**

_the next day after orientation_

Mr. Prescott- Hi. You must be Victoria Stabler.

Victoria- That's me. It's so nice to meet you Mr. Prescott.

Mr. Prescott- It's nice to meet you too. Here's your elevator key & your elevator partner will be Carlos Pena. He sounds like a good kid.

Victoria- He is & thank you.

Mr. Prescott- You're welcome. Have a nice day.

Victoria- You too.

_in the hallway_

Carlos- What did he say?

Victoria- He said that you're my elevator partner.

Carlos- Yes!

Kathleen- He told me this morning that both of us are going with her since we have all of the same classes.

Victoria- Let me guess, you talked to him afterwards.

Kathleen- That's right.


End file.
